final fantasy capitulo 1
by mat10
Summary: un hermano de sonic que nadie conocia llamado Mat THE HEDGEHOG a reunido a su equipo para poder recuperar la fuerza de los cristales magicos y de las precioustones


Bueno... antes de comenzar me presento, soy mat, un erizo negro y este fic a sido creado por mi y por geiser

Intro:

El trono espera

A un profeta

Que adulte a un

Destino mortal!

Entrego a sus hijos

Los separo

Un momento propicio

¡Hay que esperar!

¡Final fantasyyyyy!

¡Final fantasyyyyyy!

¡A su madre a jurado encontrar!

Los chicos aprenden lo que esta bien

¡Luchan por la libertad!

A su madre buscan

Y ella lo sabe

¡La profecía esta por llegar!

¡Y por fin se cumplirá!

**aparecen mat y sus amigos tocando**

¡Final fantasyyyyyy!

¡Final fantasyyyyyy!

¡Final fantasyyyyyy!

¡Muy pronto a su madre encontrara!

Fin del intro

Capitulo 1

Estábamos en una selva, estábamos solos... Solo estaba en nuestro camino un simple duende, con una capucha negra, camiseta que sobresalía de aquella chaqueta de ese duende, y unos pantalones igual o mas oscuros de color verde. Solo nos faltaba eliminar a ese pequeño personaje para salir de ahí... pero... Simplemente soltó una ráfaga de viento... Ninguno de los tres aguantamos... Directamente caímos al suelo, desplomados sin ningún animo mas... Toda la selva cambió repentinamente a ser negra, excepto en una esquina en la que ponía la palabra: GAME OVER. La sala en la que estábamos era totalmente oscura, hasta que un erizo azul muy conocido llamado sonic abrió la puerta e hizo que un rayo de luz iluminara esa pequeña habitación.

**-¿Todavía estáis aquí?- Dijo aquel erizo azulado, el cual daba golpecitos al suelo con su pie algo impacientado.**

**-¿Por qué estas tan enfadado?- Dijo un erizo negro y curiosamente parecido a aquel erizo azul.**

**-Además, si no te gusta que juguemos aquí...- Sonia, una eriza, hermana de aquellos dos erizos, sacó un cassete de un bolsillo -Nosotros podemos decir lo mismo de ti, que el video te graba a ti y encima dura 5 horas...- La eriza suspiró.**

**-Bueno... ¡No me cambies de tema! ¡Salid ahora mismo! Geiser nos ha venido a visitar...- Se notaba que aquel erizo azul, llamado Sonic, estaba enfadado, pues tenia la frente roja.**

**-Bueno...- Manic, otro erizo verdoso con una capucha un poco mas clara de color, salió de la sala cogiendo de la mano a Sonia y a Mat, aquel erizo negro. Sonic salió después a su jardín, donde los esperaba un zorro azul con dos colas sentado en una silla. Todavía no habia visto a aquellos cuatro. Inmediatamente, a Mat le salió una bombilla de idea y se acercó con sigilo detrás de la silla.**

**-No intentes asustarme otra vez, Mat... con esta van tres...- El zorro, leyendo un libro y sin mirar todavía a Mat, le enseño un espejo.**

**-Ouch...- Mat se dió cuenta de la trampa.**

**Cambiando de paisaje, ahora nos encontramos en un laboratorio... en el habia mucha tecnología, la cual no se sabia ni que hacia. Facil era encontrar a su creador, pues las maquinas eran grises... y el creador algo rechoncho y gordito vestido de negro y rojo.**

**-¡MUAHAHAHAHA!-Aquella persona rechoncha se empezó a reir -¡Solo necesito insertar un CD de un video juego y todo cambiara! El problema es que no me alcanza el sueldo para un video juego... Ya se... –Eggman enciende una especie de televisión de plasma- Ahora veré lo que están haciendo Sonic y sus amigos... –Se ve un mundial de futbol- oo Creo que me confundí de canal oo –Pulsa otro boton y aparecen sonic y sus amigos- ...Mira por donde... –Eggman ve a un chico con armadura roja y una bolsa con un videojuego dentro- ¡Justo lo que necesitaba!**

**De nuevo en casa de sonic, tocan el timbre del jardín.**

**-¡¡Ya voy!- Sonia se acercó a la puerta y se encontró con Zero, el chico de la armadura roja.**

**-Hola, amigos- Zero entró inmediatamente sin pedir permiso, ni nada por el estilo.**

**-Hem... te iba a decir pasa... pero bueno...- Sonia cierra la puerta.**

**-Bueno... vine para traer esta maravilla...- Zero sacó de la bolsa un videojuego.**

**Desde el tejado... eggman los esta vigilando, y en un momento, saltó y le quitó el videojuego a Zero y se fue en un santiamén. Se diria que Eggman ha corrido mas que Sonic.**

**-¿? ¡¡Hey! ¡¡Dame el videojuego, maldita bola de grasa roja! – Zero casi cae al suelo del grito que lanzó contra eggman.**

**­**

**Desde el laboratorio de eggman.**

**-¿? Me pareció oir algo...- Eggman se acerca a una maquina, mete el videojuego y...**

**¡KABOOOOM!**

**-¿Para que querrá eggman ese videojuego?- Se preguntó a si mismo Geiser, como siempre, sin encontrar solucion.**

**-Ba... seguro que no le alcanzaba el dinero y quería jugar a algo...- Dijo sonic con su típico humor, aunque esta vez nadie se rió.**

**En ese momento, mat divisa a una pequeña criatura, parecido a un humano, pero mas pequeño, con un gorrito y traje verdes y una pala en mano.**

**-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Dijo mat apuntando al duendecillo con el dedo.**

**-¿Eso es un duende?- Preguntó manic, pensando en el juego de Final Fantasy, en el cual aparecia un duendecillo.**

**-Ba, seran inofensivos...- Dijo geiser pasando del duendecillo. Aquel duende no le debió caer bien a geiser, pues el enano verde iluminó su pala, con la cual golpeó a geiser, tirandolo al suelo.**

**-¡Hay! ¡Vale, no son inofensivos!-**

**-Creo que se su punto debil...- Dijo mat, el cual incendió su puño y golpeó al duendecillo, que se desvaneció.**

**-Creo que ya se para que queria eggman el juego...- Dijo sonic, milagrosamente no soltando ningun tipo de broma.**

**-¿Quieres decir que estamos viviendo en el juego?- Manic no se creía siquiera que estuvieran en un juego.**

**-No puede ser... pero lo del duende me ha desconcertado...- Sonia intentaba idear una solucion a su pregunta sin lograrlo**

**-Si estamos en ese juego... después del duendecillo... venia...- Manic intentaba recordar el nombre de la siguiente criatura que vendría. Detrás de ellos apareció un aliento pestilente.**

**-¡Que asco! ¡Manic, ¿has sido tu!- Sonia ya le estaba hechando la culpa a su hermano.**

**-No, me parece que ESTE es el responsable...- Geiser apuntó hacia atrás de el. Un dragon estaba detrás suyo...**

Bien, primer capitulo terminado, esperamos que os guste y que nos mandeis rewiebs, nn.


End file.
